Eiszeit
by KittyThompson
Summary: Um Krankheitserreger auf der Voyager zu bekämpfen, muss die Umgebungstemperatur extrem abgesenkt werden. Die Laune des Captains sinkt im selben Zuge auch auf Gefriertemperatur. Chakotay überlegt sich einen Weg, Janeway ein wenig aufzuheitern.


Diese Story ist eine Adventskalendergeschichte, die ich vor einem Jahr zu Weihnachten geschrieben habe. Okay, Weihnachten ist vorbei, aber vielleicht findet sie doch noch ein paar Leser. Die von mir verwendeten Gedichte gehören alle nicht mir und einzig, dass eins dabei ist, dass nicht jugendfrei ist, ist der Grund für das hohe Rating. Ich werde natürlich bei jedem Gedicht Titel und Autor noch mal extra erwähnen... zumindest da, wo ich den Autor habe finden können. Bei einigen ist mir das nicht gelungen. Wenn jemand den jeweiligen Autor kennt, dann teilt mir das bitte mit, dann kann ich es noch einfügen.

Selber Gedichte schreiben ist nicht mein Ding, daher habe ich mich bei den alten Meistern bedient.

Die Strophen krieg ich irgendwie nicht getrennt, ebensowenig die Absätze. Sorry, falls es ein wenig unübersichtlich ist.

Gedicht: Es gibt so wunderweiße Nächte

Autor: Rainer Maria Rilke

* * *

"Verfluchte Sch…"

Chakotay blickte Janeway ein wenig geschockt an aufgrund ihrer Wortwahl. Die Frau war vor ihm ausgerutscht und fast zu Boden gestürzt. Er half ihr dabei, sich wieder richtig hinzustellen. Lächelnd blickte er sie an, wie sie vor ihm stand. Handschuhe, eine Mütze, ein dicker Schal. "Guten Morgen, Captain", sagte er grinsend.

"Morgen, ja. Aber gut…" Sie zog den Schal ein wenig runter, weil ihr Gegenüber sonst nichts verstand. Sofort bildeten sich kleine, weiße Wölkchen vor ihren Lippen, als sie weiter sprach. "Ich sehe ja ein, dass es nötig ist, was hier geschieht, aber ganz ehrlich, Chakotay. Ich hasse Kälte."

"Das ist mir schon aufgefallen."

Sie stampfte mit den Füßen auf den gefrorenen Boden, der von einer glitzernden Eisschicht überzogen war. "Sagen Sie mir jetzt bitte in netten Worten, dass es hier bald wieder schön warm ist."

Er lächelte leicht. "Ich fürchte nicht, Captain. Wir haben gerade einmal drei Tage hinter uns und der Doc meinte, dass wir mindestens 26 Tage benötigen, um diese komischen Sporen aus dem Schiff raus zu kriegen."

"Das ist Befehlsverweigerung", knurrte sie. "Kommen Sie mit zu B'Elanna."

"Ich wollte eigentlich gerade…" Er sah ihren finsteren Blick. "Ich wollte sowieso dorthin", sagte er schnell und grinste leicht. Er zog seinen Schal wieder ein wenig höher und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und ließ sich von ihm halten, während sie sich mehr rutschend als gehend dem Maschinenraum näherte. "Wie können Sie auf diesem Eisboden eigentlich so gut laufen?"

Er blieb stehen und hob seinen rechten Schuh an, so dass sie darunter sehen konnte. Kleine Stahlspitzen blitzen dort. "Damit läuft es sich sehr gut. Ich hatte schon über Toms Idee nachgedacht. Aber ich fürchte, ich gebe eine Witzfigur ab, wenn ich mich auf Schlittschuhe stelle."

Brummelnd nickte Janeway. "Ich bin ewig nicht mehr Schlittschuhe gelaufen. Vielleicht sollten wir es mal wieder lernen. Selbst Tuvok beherrscht es inzwischen richtig gut."

Mittlerweile hatten sie den Maschinenraum erreicht, wo diverse Crewmitglieder in dicken Sachen herumliefen. B'Elanna rutschte auf dem Boden von einer Station zur anderen. Sie brauchte keine Schlittschuhe dafür. "Morgen, Captain. Chakotay."

"Guten Morgen, B'Elanna." Janeway hielt sie fest, als sie an ihr vorbei rutschen wollte. "Moment."

"Captain, ich muss einen fliegenden Gefrierschrank am Laufen halten. Lassen Sie mich bitte los." Sie rutschte weiter, gab Anweisungen und seufzte schließlich. "So geht es nicht. Wir brauchen Unmengen Energie, um die ganzen Turbolifte, Leitungen und Röhren vom Zufrieren abzuhalten. So geht es nicht mehr weiter. Captain, wir müssen einen Teil des Schiffes sperren."

Janeway seufzte leise. "Und das heißt?"

"Das heißt, dass wir uns die Quartiere teilen müssen und bestimmte Bereiche des Schiffes nicht mehr zugänglich sein werden. Die ungenutzten Quartiere werden versiegelt, ebenso einige der Turbolifte."

Wortlos verließ Janeway den Maschinenraum. Allerdings sprach ihr säuerliches Gesicht Bände. Chakotay zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte B'Elanna leicht verzweifelt an. "Sie ist unausstehlich. Kälte ist echt nichts für sie."

"Eigentlich wollte ich ihr noch etwas zeigen, aber sie war ja so schnell wieder weg." Die Chefingenieurin winkte Chakotay mit sich. "Ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden, in einem Quartier einen warmen Bereich zu schaffen. Also warm für jetzige Verhältnisse, versteht sich. Wir haben kleine Notzelte so präpariert, dass die Sporen nicht eingeschleppt werden können." Sie hockte sich vor eines der Notzelte, die es aus grauer Vorzeit auf jedem Raumschiff gab, falls die Crew mal gezwungen sein sollte, auf einen fremdem Planeten zu evakuieren und deutete auf die Öffnung zum Reinkriechen. "Wir haben doch diese Hitzesteine von Lega 4 mitgenommen und repliziert und sie reichen aus, um wenigstens 15 Grad in so ein Zelt zu bringen. Im Gegensatz zu den minus Fünf hier an Bord ist das doch gut."

"Sehr gut. Aber wenn man da reingeht, schleppt man die Sporen doch mit rein und da drin können sie überleben."

"Eben nicht. Hier, über dem Eingang, haben wir eine Kältedusche angebracht. Kriecht man durch, wird man mit…"

Chakotay hob die Hand. "Kurzfassung und für mich verständlich."

"Eine Art Nebel rieselt über einen, es fühlt sich extrem kalt an und die Sporen sind tot."

"Warum können wir diesen Nebel nicht im ganzen Schiff versprühen?"

B'Elanna sah ihn an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Shuttle im Hangar. "Weil wir dann alle tot wären. Und wenn wir uns irgendwohin flüchten würden, würden wir die Sporen mitnehmen und wieder hier einschleppen."

"Ist ja gut", brummte er leise. "Dann eben Zelten. Ich finde die Idee gut und ich denke, der Captain wird 15 Grad gern hinnehmen. Vielleicht taut ihre Laune dann wieder auf."

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte B'Elanna leise. "Wir werde noch ein Problem kriegen. Die Klimapumpen funktionieren nicht mehr und ich muss immer mal das gestaute Wasser ablassen. Normalerweise wird es in Gas umgewandelt, aber es ist zu kalt dafür."

"Noch mehr Eis", seufzte Chakotay.

"Nein. Kein Eis… Geh mal raus in den Gang."

Er tat es und bekam im ersten Moment den Mund nicht mehr zu. Aus den Lüftungsschächten rieselte Schnee. Echte Schneeflocken. Er hob die Hand und sah zu, wie sich einige der Flöckchen auf seinem Handschuh niederließen. "Wunderschön."

"Chakotay, warum schneit es auf meinem Schiff?", fluchte Janeway lautstark und der Indianer merkte erst nach kurzem Umschauen, dass die Stimme aus dem Kommunikator kam. "Antworten Sie gefälligst."

"Ich komme zur Brücke und erkläre es Ihnen, Captain."

"Bereitschaftsraum", knurrte sie wütend.

B'Elanna lachte leise. "Der Schnee wird nur auf den Korridoren fallen und auf den Decks, die wir sperren. Die Quartiere und andere wichtige Räume kann ich freihalten." Sie klopfte Chakotay leicht auf die Schulter. "Viel Spaß beim Captain." Der Erste Offizier verdrehte die Augen und lief dann, so schnell der glatte Boden es zuließ, zum Turbolift.

So viel Stress und Ärger. Alles bloß wegen einer Außenmission auf einem eigentlich sehr netten, unbewohnten Planeten. Die Mannschaft hatte ein wenig Landurlaub genossen und nach ein paar Tagen waren dann plötzlich einige Leute krank geworden. Der Doktor hatte sehr schnell herausgefunden, dass Blütensporen einer Pflanze sich in den Lungen der Menschen ablagerten und dort anfingen zu wachsen. Und er hatte durch einen Zufall bemerkt, dass diese Sporen Kälte hassten. Also hatte er erst kurz die Menschen schockgefrostet, wie Chakotay die Behandlungsmethode nannte, die sehr unangenehm gewesen war und dann hatte er angeordnet, die Temperatur im Schiff zu senken. So weit zu senken, dass die Sporen inaktiv wurden und langsam starben. Sehr zum Leidwesen fast aller Crewmitglieder waren die Sporen widerstandsfähig und so brauchten sie vier Wochen, um wirklich vollkommen abzusterben.

"Hey, Chakotay." Tom rempelte ihn leicht an. "Noch immer keine Schlittschuhe gefunden? Es bewegt sich wirklich besser vorwärts. Wobei der Schnee nicht gut ist."

"Halt die Klappe, Paris", brummte Chakotay ihm nach. "Sonst verdonnere ich dich zum Schneeschieben."

Er lachte und fuhr weiter. "Okay, aber du erklärst das B'Elanna."

Chakotay brummte leise. "Ich schiebe selber", rief er ihm nach. Seit Tom und B'Elanna ein Paar waren, nutzte Tom die Frau sehr gern als Druckmittel.

Der Turbolift ruckelte mal wieder, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen. B'Elanna meinte, das läge an den Eisablagerungen. Damit mussten sie leben. Ebenso wie mit dem Eis an Bord und jetzt auch noch mit dem Schnee. Schnee und Eis. Der Winter konnte so schöne Seiten haben. Nun gut, vielleicht nicht unbedingt auf einem Raumschiff…

Er hatte noch nicht oft diese Zeit genießen können, diesen Wandel der Natur, der in den meisten Teilen der Erde normal war. Eigentlich machte ihm die Kälte nicht so viel aus. Die warme Nahrung wärmte von innen, die Sachen von außen.

Grübelnd betrat er die Brücke, auch hier glitzerte überall Eis und die Crew hatte zu tun, die Konsolen vom Eis frei zu halten. Zwei Crewmen standen am Sichtfenster und kratzten daran herum.  
Winter konnte so schön sein, es gab Menschen, die das erkannt hatten. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Er lächelte breit und ging zum Bereitschaftsraum. Ein Piepsen meldete ihn an und Janeways Stimme rief ihn hinein. Wobei die Stimme die gefühlte Temperatur gleich noch mal um ein paar Grad sinken ließ.

"Commander Chakotay, ich will wissen…"

Doch Chakotay ließ sie nicht ausreden und lächelte. Dann zitierte er ein Gedicht, welches er mal irgendwo gelesen hatte. Es war von einem gewissen Rainer Maria Rilke, einem Dichter, der wohl irgendwann im 19. oder 20. Jahrhundert gelebt hatte. Oder wann auch immer. Es hieß: 'Es gibt so wunderweiße Nächte'.

* * *

_Es gibt so wunderweiße Nächte,_

_drin alle Dinge silbern sind._

_Da schimmert mancher Stern so lind,_

_als ob er fromme Hirten brächte_

_zu einem neuen Jesuskind._

_Weit wie mit dichtem Demantstaube_

_bestreut, erscheinen Flur und Flut,_

_und in die Herzen, traumgemut,_

_steigt ein kapellenloser Glaube,_

_der leise seine Wunder tut._

* * *

Janeway wollte sich aufregen, als er ihr ins Wort fiel, dann hörte sie zu und mit jedem seiner Worte wurde ihr Gesicht eine Spur milder. Als er schließlich schwieg, den Kopf leicht gesenkt, weil er eine Strafpredigt von ihr erwartete, musste sie lächeln.

"Noch 23 Tage liegen vor uns, 22 ohne den heutigen. Ich hoffe mal, Sie kennen noch mehr Gedichte über den Winter, Commander."

Erstaunt hob er den Blick und sah sie an. "Ein paar sicher."

"Mir ist zum ersten Mal wieder etwas wärmer." Langsam trat sie vor ihn und reichte ihm eine Tasse heißen Kaffee. "Bitte."

Er nahm sie lächelnd und trank das heiße Gebräu in kleinen Schlucken, während er weiterhin ihren Blick festhielt. "Ich wollte Ihnen nicht ins Wort fallen, Captain, aber ich wollte Ihnen zeigen, dass Eis und Kälte auch schöne Seiten haben können. Nicht viele, aber ein paar."

Entschuldigend blickte sie ihn an, dann trat sie ans Fenster und rubbelte mit ihrem Jackenärmel an der Scheibe herum. "Ich weiß, dass meine Laune schwer zu ertragen war, ist und sein wird, aber Winter ist einfach nicht mein Ding. Wobei das Gedicht mich doch berührt hat. Also, warum schneit es?"

Chakotay erklärte es ihr in knappen Worten und erläuterte ihr auch B'Elannas Idee mit den Notzelten. Als sie die Worte 15 und Grad hörte, strahlten ihre Augen. Er zögerte kurz. "Was die Aufteilung der Crew auf weniger Quartiere angeht…" Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

Doch Janeway winkte ab. "Ziehen wir zu Ihnen oder zu mir?"

Lächelnd zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Mir ist es egal. Wenn Sie sich in Ihrem Quartier wohler fühlen, können wir gern dort bleiben."

Sie sah ihn lächelnd an, dann fast ein wenig schüchtern. "Sie haben also nichts dagegen, mich noch mehr zu ertragen?"

"Das hatte ich noch nie", sagte er leise.

* * *

Janeway gab die Anweisung über Intracom an die Besatzung raus, sich in Gruppen zusammen zu finden und einige Quartiere zu räumen. Nach und nach meldeten sich dann Crewmitglieder bei ihr, die sich teilweise sogar zu viert in einem Quartier einrichten wollten. Die meisten nahmen die Situation ziemlich locker.

"Einige scheinen richtig Spaß zu haben. Tom zum Beispiel."

"Er liebt Kälte und Winter und wartet sicher nur drauf, dass die Korridore zugeschneit sind, damit er endlich Skilaufen kann."

"Das kann ich", sagte Janeway, während sie neben Chakotay her zu ihrem Quartier lief. "Wenn auch nicht wirklich gut."

Chakotay sah sie lächelnd an, dann grübelte er. "Was ist jetzt mit dem Schlittschuhtraining? Fangen wir heute an? Ich habe das Holodeck Zwei heute für drei Stunden."

"Einverstanden." In ihrem Quartier war es genauso eiskalt wie hier auf dem Flur. "Ich habe meine letzten Holodeckstunden genutzt, um mich auf Hawaii am Strand aufzuhalten. Leider war es da genauso kalt."

Chakotay lachte leise. "Es gibt momentan auf dem ganzen Schiff keinen warmen Ort."

Sie brummte leise, als sie um die Ecke zum Holodeck bogen. "Und es gibt einen Ort, wo ich das richtig hasse."

Jetzt lachte der Commander lauter. Er öffnete die Tür zum Holodeck und replizierte drinnen zwei Paar Schlittschuhe. Dann ließ er vom Computer eine Eisbahn erschaffen. Er zog seine Schuhe an und reichte Janeway ihr Paar. Vorsichtig trat er aufs Eis und war überrascht, dass er doch noch stehen konnte. Es war so viele Jahrzehnte her, dass er diesen Sport gelernt hatte…

Janeway folgte ihm ein wenig unsicher. Sie hielt sich an der Bande fest und zog sich vorsichtig über die Eisfläche. "Schön vorsichtig", nuschelte sie. "Der Doc schimpft eh schon über die vielen Unfälle wegen des Eises."

"Ich denke, das wird sich geben", sagte Chakotay, der langsam sicherer wurde. Sein Gleichgewichtssinn war perfekt und so fing es an, ihm Spaß zu machen. "Wenn es jetzt regelmäßig schneit und wir die Korridore nicht schieben, wird der Schnee die Eisflächen abstumpfen."

"Und warum lernen wir dann Schlittschuhlaufen?", fragte Janeway ihn ein wenig pikiert, als er auf sie zu kam und ihr die Hände reichte.

"Weil der Sport zum Wetter passt und wir nun mal in Bewegung bleiben müssen, um nicht kalt und krank zu werden." Lächelnd sah er, wie sie ihre Hände von der Bande nahm und sie in seine legte. Langsam zog er sie mit sich mit, gab ihr Freiheit und gleichzeitig Halt. "Sie machen sich sehr gut."

"Ja, ich habe ja auch schon mal auf diesen Dingern gestanden, aber es ist lange her."

"Wie bei mir." Er lächelte. "Schlittschuhlaufen gehört leider nicht zur Ausbildung von Sternenflottenoffizieren."

Sie rutschte leicht weg und fiel fast, aber Chakotay fing sie auf. Dankbar sah sie ihn an, während sie sich von ihm trennte. "Leider", murmelte sie lächelnd, bevor sie weiterlief.

* * *

Drei Stunden später schleppten sie sich müde und mit schmerzenden Beinen zum Casino, aßen hastig ein wenig und gingen dann in ihr Quartier. Sie trafen auf Tuvok und Harry, die zusammen mit Neelix in einem Quartier wohnen würden.

"Wer von den dreien auf die Idee gekommen ist, weiß ich. Aber wieso macht Tuvok da mit? Bei Harry ist es sicher Neugier."

"Tuvok stellt sich halt Herausforderungen", sagte Janeway und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Quartier. "Ob Borg, Hirogen oder Spezies 8472. Und sogar der schlimmsten. Einem ständig plappernden Talaxianer."

Lachend folgte Chakotay ihr. In Janeways Quartier stand in der Mitte des Raumes eines der Zelte. Und mit einem Mal kam es ihm extrem klein vor. Als er Janeway ansah, bemerkte er auch in ihrem Gesicht Zweifel. "Ich kann im Bett schlafen, Captain. Das macht mir nichts aus."

Sie sah ihn an, wog die Idee ab, schüttelte dann aber zu seiner Erleichterung mit dem Kopf. "Unsinn, Chakotay. Wenn Sie krank werden, habe ich gar nichts davon. Wir werden schon reinpassen, bei dem Sport, den wir betreiben."

"Sicher." Er grinste, wirkte dabei sehr verlegen, das wusste er. Aber sie hatte Recht. Und er würde gern mal wieder schlafen, ohne sich wie ein Eis am Stiel vorzukommen.

Als sie eine Stunde später in Schlafsäcken in dem Zelt lagen, grübelte Chakotay und lachte plötzlich leise. Janeway drehte sich fragend um und sah ihn an. "Erzählst du mir den Witz?"

"Es ist kein Witz. Aber weißt du, was für ein Tag heute ist?"

"Ich glaube, Samstag. Wieso?"

"Morgen ist schon der zweite Advent. Bald ist Weihnachten."

Sie sah ihn ein wenig erstaunt an. "Schon wieder?"

"Ja, alle Jahre dasselbe." Er grinste leicht. "Dieses Mal werden wir es wohl nicht vergessen. Das Wetter wird uns dran erinnern."


End file.
